It's the Thought That Counts
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: It's the day of love and John has no plans other than working his newest number. Can Shaw knock some sense into him? Takes place after The Crossing but is A/U because Joss is alive.


Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Solely used for entertainment purposes.

 _Pre A/N: It's that time again everyone. Yes it's time to tell your loved ones how much they mean to you, eat lots of sweets, and the most important thing, holiday Careese Smut. This was one that got away from me for no other reason than my mind going into the gutter. So sorry SWWoman for putting you through this again but thanks for making me laugh with the one note you made. With that, please enjoy:)_

* * *

It's the Thought That Counts

Shaw took a large and satisfying bite out of her burger, wiping away the juices that dribbled down her chin with the back of her coat sleeve. She never thought that she would have seen herself doing something like this when she started working with the agency. Her current position wasn't as active as her job with Control; there were days of surveillance for just one number. Like today, she was following a 36 year old accountant who had been stealing from his bosses for months, but Shaw couldn't really complain, especially when she could buy as many burgers and steaks she ever wanted with the pay she was getting. She supposed that it was nice to have people like Harold, John, Joss, and Lionel to hang around with too.

Looking over at the tall man next to her, Shaw couldn't help but roll her eyes as she again wondered how in the world Carter and he haven't gotten between the sheets. It was frustrating to her and she wasn't even in the relationship! It was quite amusing for her to hear their responses when she asked.

Shaw slammed the binoculars down as Reese continued to watch their number. She was tempted to just bash Reese's head in because he was doing the same song and dance when there wasn't any time to waste. "Seriously Reese, you do get that I don't believe you for a second right?" She was referring to another conversation about Carter they had yesterday while tailing the accountant.

John continued to watch through his scope, scoffing at the comment. "Well I'm not exactly concerned about what your thoughts are on Carter and me. We're just friends. What's hard to understand?"

"Other than the fact that you give each other looks that singe innocent bystanders, everything else!" It was just something that she couldn't wrap her brain around. How was it that these two were able to control themselves for the 2 years that she has been on the team? Even after Carter's near death experience thanks to Simmons, she would have figured that these two would get a grip and jump into bed but nope. Reese and Carter just managed to find new ways to impress her with their non-action and that was saying something.

Picking up her binoculars and looking back through them, the number turned off all the lights in his apartment. John looked ready to wrap up for the night as he started packing his things. "So I guess we will split up tomorrow to track this guy?"

Shaw looked at him in amazement. "You don't know what tomorrow is, do you?" When John shook his head no, she almost wanted to facepalm. "I'm not the sappy sort but even I know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day and that means that you have the day off so you can dazzle Carter and give all of us a break."

John gave Shaw a glare before saying "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." If he was being honest, he was giving Joss space after the attack by Simmons so that she could recover. John knew that was only an excuse as Joss had been back at work after 2 weeks. He wanted to be with her but he didn't want to push her into something that she didn't want. John only wanted her to be happy and if that wasn't with him, all he could do was stay by her side as an understanding friend.

"Yeah, well you need to hear it." John just stood and headed for the door, putting the scope he had used in his pocket. "Oh no you don't." Shaw quickly packed her stuff too, throwing the now empty burger wrapper carelessly on the roof before following John down the stairs of the abandoned building. "You can't seriously tell me that you are just going to sit back and do nothing Reese. There's no excuse" she pointed out as the pair walked down the worn stairs until they were on the streets.

John had hoped that when he started walking, Shaw would take that as a hint to end the conversation. Unfortunately, she seemed hell-bent on getting her point across because she started walking right along with him. John sighed in frustration while trying to think of some way to have her get the hint that he didn't deserve a woman like Joss and that she had no business being involved in what he did more than she already was. He stopped in front of a now closed café window and faced Shaw. "How many times do I have to tell you that…"

"It's complicated blah blah blah" she interrupted, already knowing what he was going to tell her. Shaw smiled at the scowl on his face, clearly not amused with the mockery. "What the hell is so complicated about this Reese? Carter is a catch for dealing with you for almost 3 years now. I can barely stand you and yet I've hung around you for 2 years" she joked. Honestly, Shaw was glad to have someone as competent as Reese have her back. That sniper eye of his had bailed them out more than once.

Instead of answering, John just turned and continued walking. Shaw continued to follow him. "Look Reese, all I'm telling you is that I think that you two are past the point for excuses. For crying out loud, Carter knows about the Machine!" She wasn't worried about anyone hearing them. The streets were deserted and the only eyes on them were that cameras that the Machine used.

This caused John to stop again, sighing at the info. He remembered after Joss had been reinstated as detective that Harold let him know about Joss's surprise revelation after visiting her at the station. "Why don't you just let the whole world know about it Shaw?" He admonished her even though it was pointless. When she caught up to him, he looked at her with a somber expression. "I didn't think she would have figured it out on her own."

Shaw snorted at the comment. "You don't give that woman enough credit Reese. So why are you still pushing her away? She already knows the most dangerous part about working with us. I know first hand what can happen if you stumble on that info. Then there is all that stuff about the CIA with you too. She has stuck by you even though she knows all about you instead of throwing your ass in jail. Just go over there and tell her how you feel already because trying to understand you two is tiring me out."

"I'm sorry our personal lives keep you up at night, Shaw." Just then, he felt her hit him in the back of the head hard. He growled, not at all amused but Shaw clearly wasn't intimidated. "What the hell was that for?" John rubbed the back of his head. It was quite the shot.

Shaw just stood there with a smug look. "I'm not sorry Reese. Someone has to knock some sense into you. Look…" She then pointed somewhere. When John followed, he saw a convenience store that had its lights on, clearly still open. "I'm not one to play cupid but I can't let this go on any more. Get some cheap chocolates, go to Carter's house, and just tell her that you don't want to be just friends. I'll handle the number so you can have a sleepover." When he hesitated, she added "She told me she had tomorrow off". She just walked away, leaving him to figure out what to do. She was going to go home, eat, and get some sleep.

John, oblivious to Shaw's departure, looked towards the building. He never would have believed that something could be so intimidating but it was. If he had done what Shaw suggested, John wondered if it would just blow up in his face. Normally he was a confident guy but when it came to Joss, he was different, more careful. Of course, he never thought that he would have even fallen for someone like her, especially when they first met because he had still been mourning Jessica and looking for a way to end his life. John smiled to himself as he remembered their cat and mouse game when she had made him enemy number 1. It should have pushed him away but instead, it drew him in closer. John started following Joss because he wanted to learn more about the woman that had offered a homeless bum such kindness when he didn't deserve it.

It was a relationship that John embraced protectively. The ambush by Simmons came close to taking Joss's life and it had just reminded him that he needed to take charge of what he wanted. Even with what happened, John continued to stay by her side, offering only friendship. Even though he saw flashes of disappointment in Joss's eyes whenever they were together, he thought that she would have appreciated the space.

The chilly wind picked up and brushed the side of John's face, bringing his attention back to the store across the street from him. Looking around, he thought about this now or never moment. This was his chance to finally understand what it was Joss wanted. Even if it wasn't him, at least he would have his answer and that was something he was okay with. Pulling the collar of his coat up to protect his face, John pushed his hands in his pockets and then started making his way across the street.

* * *

Joss yawned as she nuzzled deeper into her wool blanket. Even though it was a few minutes past midnight, she was having trouble sleeping. She was relieved that she didn't have to go into work tomorrow. Fusco would not have been happy to deal with her when she was in a bad mood. Joss couldn't help it though. Her thoughts kept her tossing and turning for almost an hour before she found herself on the couch.

She leaned over to grab a mug of hot chocolate off the coffee table, took a sip and welcomed the warm liquid as it settled in her stomach. Taylor was staying over at his friend's house so she could relax. Joss closed her eyes while the mug warmed her fingers, thinking again about her tall, dark, and handsome vigilante. It hurt her that John seemed to keep pulling away from her emotionally. Yeah, he was there for her just like normal but Joss saw that he was stopping himself from crossing the line between friend and something more. His eyes gave it away again and again but instead of saying anything, she just pretended that it was okay…but it wasn't. Their moment in the morgue hadn't just been because their backs were against the wall. Joss had felt something more for a while before that. It was true that they were enemies at first but Joss knew that he was just misunderstood from the first moment she saw John as the homeless bum with beautiful sapphire eyes that spoke more that words could. The sins he committed while in the CIA had him believing that he didn't deserve to be happy. Joss swore that John put his whole being into protecting strangers along with her and Taylor when he didn't have to. "Why can't he just be selfish for once?" Joss asked out loud as she remembered each case they worked on together. She had seen his close calls but the worst had to be with the bomb vest. It had felt so final and sudden, and to lose someone who had been a constant in her life after she had lived alone for so long would have devastated her. She felt her eyes prickling with tears at the memory of how calm John was. Even when he was in trouble, he still thought about her well being, and had refused her to attempt to save him.

Even though Harold had saved John, Joss still lost him for months after that. She didn't get any phone calls or requests for information from him. She suspected that John had pulled away because again, he wanted to protect her. They had talked things out after her demotion thanks to HR and that was when he told her that he had needed time to recover from both Rikers and Kara. Joss never questioned it, glad to just have him back.

Not too long after repairing their relationship, she began to keep secrets from him for the same reason he had. HR putting a bounty on his head when she finally asked for his help was awful but even though he was in danger because of her, John never left her side until he left her in the morgue to buy her time.

Joss put the cup back so that she could pull her knees to her chest and use as a pillow. Today marked the day of lovers and she could see herself being stuck at home. Joss knew that the team was working on a new number but when she asked John if they needed anything, he assured her that they were okay. This wasn't something that bothered her in the past but that was before everything changed between John and her. She wanted him to be here, tell her that he loved her, make slow, gentle love to her…

So engrossed in her thoughts, Joss almost missed the knocking at her door. Her head shot up, knowing exactly who would be on the other side. Pulling the blanket off and getting up from the couch, she made her way to the door. Joss didn't even bother looking though the peephole and undid the locks before pulling the door open. She couldn't help but smile as the man occupying her thoughts was standing on the other side with a soft smile of his own.

"What would you ever do without me" Joss asked as she leaned up against the doorframe, thinking he was here to ask for help.

"Is it surprising to just want to pay a friendly visit Carter?" John asked, his earlier purchase in his hand.

Joss gave him a confused and surprised look before moving aside to let him in. The cold air snuck inside and she shivered, the peach tank top and drawstring pants not protecting her in the slightest. The door was quickly shut and the locks redone. When she turned around, John had already hung his jacket and she noticed the bag. "When it comes to you John, it's hard to believe that you even have the free time to pay a visit." Joss crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a once over before meeting those eyes. "There is also the fact that it's past midnight. Most people are asleep by now."

"True but apparently you aren't one of them."

"Very astute observation John. You want a drink? I just have hot chocolate because I didn't want to be kept up by caffeine."

John lifted an eyebrow at her choice of beverages before shrugging his shoulders, not at all bothering to explain what was in the bag. "Sure."

Joss sighed before heading to the kitchen. "You are really going to make me ask?" She said when she passed by him to the kitchen. John turned and followed, putting the bag on counter before leaning back against it to watch her as she reached into a cabinet for another mug. He couldn't help but notice the thin material of her shirt rise ever so slightly and smiled in satisfaction at seeing more of that beautiful skin. He wondered why he denied himself opportunities like this by wanting them to stay friends.

Finally grabbing a cup, Joss poured some chocolate that she left sitting on the stove and put it in the microwave. After the timer expired, she handed it to him before leaning against the counter across from him. Joss tilted her head slightly, again eyeing the bag while waiting for him to explain.

When he still didn't say anything, Joss sighed because John knew that she was impatient. "Okay fine, I'll bite. What's in the bag?"

He took a sip of chocolate, enjoying the taste very much. John smirked because he got her to ask. After putting the cup down, he took out the small, cheaply wrapped heart shaped box from the bag and closed the distance between them to give it to her before stepping back.

Joss took the gift, eyeing it strangely before looking back at John's face. She couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Not that I don't appreciate the gesture but you do know that you could have just given this to me later right John? It is called Valentine's 'Day', not hour." She pulled it to her chest, her body growing warm from the gesture.

He nodded his head. "I could have but I wanted to be first because I'm sure the guys at the station are going to give you plenty of gifts." She could hear and see the sincerity in his eyes.

Joss eyed him suspiciously before putting the box behind her. "John, why do you care? It's not like I'm going to consider going out with them because they gave me something." She moved closer to him as he tried to come up with an answer. She whispered his name to get his attention. "You can tell me."

John felt his resolve weaken as he took another sip, looking into her beautiful eyes that had showed him so much kindness and compassion in the past. Now they were showing him understanding over whatever he had wanted to tell her. John reached around her to put the cup next to the box but instead of returning his hand to his side, he landed it on her hip. Joss jumped in surprise at feeling his fingers on her bare skin and fought the urge to close her eyes and enjoy his touch.

As quickly as it was there, the feeling was gone and Joss was completely caught off guard. John quickly moved back and said "I should go." He couldn't believe that he was being such a damn coward. Shaw would be laughing in his face right now if she saw this. He had looked in the face of death plenty of times during his time in the CIA but he could never express his feeling to the woman he cared about.

Before he could make a move towards the door however, he felt something tugging on his wrist and forced him to stop. "Why John?" He heard Joss asked. "Why do you always do this? Do you think that I didn't notice how many times you force yourself to not cross the line with me?" Joss accused, tired of watching him pretend. She wanted to know exactly why.

He couldn't look at her. "Joss…"

"What? Do you think that you don't deserve to be happy? News flash John, you deserve to be happy after everything you've been though."

John couldn't understand what it was about Joss that he wanted to freely tell her things that no one else, even Finch, knew. When he finally turned around, her eyes were now begging him to stay, to tell her what he really felt. He sighed before twisting his wrist to welcome her hand into his. "You managed to find out about the Machine." He started, addressing another worry he had for her.

She scoffed before squeezing his hand. "You really don't give me enough credit John. It was easy to figure that you must have had some kind of computer somewhere."

"Shaw told me that I didn't give you enough credit either."

"Oh? Is she the one that told you to give me the chocolate?"

John took his free hand and rubbed the back of his head. "More like beat the idea into me." He thought he felt a bump back there.

Joss shook her head, amused that Shaw had no problem doing such a thing. She then got serious again. "John look, I know that you were being all secretive because you were worried about me but you have to understand that there are lots of other things that can take me out, not just government agents." It was now her free hand that drifted to the still fading scar inches from her heart. She turned her face away, tears threatening to escape as she remembered all the thoughts rushing through her head as she lay on the sidewalk struggling to breathe. "When I was lying there, all I could feel was happiness that you were alive John."

"Damn it Joss, you shouldn't have done that. What would have happened to Taylor if the bullet nipped the artery?" John growled, angry that she had once again thrown her own life away to protect his.

"I know that it's selfish but I didn't want to lose you John." When she finally looked back, John's anger diminished when he saw the tears freely flow down her cheeks. "You mean just as much to me as Taylor so I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect you just like I promise him everyday."

"Joss…" John was amazed at her devotion and the fact that she deemed him important enough to protect. He knew how much she loved her son. Was it really possible that she was able to feel that strongly for someone like him, that she couldn't even have a normal relationship with?

Joss quickly maneuvered until she was pressed against his dress shirt. "John please, be selfish. Do what makes you happy."

He sighed. He still wanted to do the right thing. "Joss, you know that I'm not exactly dating material" he explained.

"I know but I've dealt with you for this long. That has to tell you something."

"Yeah, that all of those gift wrapped bad guys really did get your attention."

Joss chuckled. That was just like John to go and tease like that.

"Joss, listen to me." She gave him her full attention. "I just want to let you know now that if we do this, that I haven't felt like I was ready to move on after Jessica until I realized that I felt something for you. I thought that if I just pretended that it would go away. It didn't help that you were someone that I found myself opening up to and trusting with my past. I'm not ever going to let you go so if that's too much for you, I'll understand."

Joss's eyes widened at the seriousness behind his words. Never had a man been so dedicated to her. She had seen first hand that John didn't say or do anything lightly. His devotion to people important to him was astounding and she felt privileged to have that devotion for her. "I don't want it any other way John."

Happiness was an inferior word for what John was feeling right now. He had just agreed to be in a romantic relationship with the woman of his dreams and she admitted that she wanted him too. It was too perfect but Simmon's attack was a big reminder of life being too short. Why did he wait so long?

They exchanged a tight hug before pulling away and Joss wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. "Good, now that it's settled, I'm going to break open the chocolate you got me." She felt like she was walking on air as she went back to the kitchen.

John followed, his earlier thoughts of leaving gone. "Glad to know we share a sweet tooth Joss."

Turning her back to him, Joss ripped into the foil wrapping of the heart with vigor and opened the lid. The small pieces looked delicious. Joss took one from its home and popped it into her mouth, humming as the taste tickled her taste buds. She almost forgot John was there when she turned around. She was wearing a goofy smile. "Want one?" She held out the tray to him.

John took a second to look from the tray to Joss. He took it from her but didn't reach for a piece of chocolate. "I'd rather have something sweeter." Joss let out a squeal of surprise when John tugged her to him and crashed his lips against hers. He was able to put the tray back on the table, wanting nothing more than to touch Joss all over her body. It helped that she was wearing such thin clothes because his fingers found the skin under her tank top and he rubbed them in slow circles. He pulled her to him harder, causing Joss to inch up on her tip toes so he could ravish her mouth. Now he was inside the sweet caverns of her mouth, tasting not only the still melting piece of chocolate but something sweeter that he couldn't describe.

Joss moaned as John kissed the life out of her. He was gentle with her, only pushing once she had given him permission. John didn't know it but ever since she got her life back together, Joss wanted to have more with him. She had hoped that they would be able to pursue a more intimate relationship but he had pulled away. Now Joss knew that he was doing it because he wanted her to be happy but John didn't know that having him by her side is what would have made her happy. She wanted all of him.

John's tongue continued to raid her mouth for the delicious treasure it held. He felt himself growing excited from everything he was feeling for this woman that had become his everything. He almost gave in to the fog of euphoria until he remembered where they were and roughly pulled away, smiling when he heard her whimper before searching for his lips.

He put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her. "Joss, I want to tell you something."

Hearing how serious he was, she backed away and nodded for him to continue.

"I had no intention of coming here for sex. I just wanted to stop running away from my feelings for you."

"John, what if I said that I have been waiting for this to happen, hoping really." After getting just a taste, there was no way Joss was going to let him leave her unsatisfied.

He shook his head. "I want to be honest about a few things before we go any further."

It took her a few seconds before realization dawned on her. "You mean what you had with Zoe?" She hadn't asked before as it was none her business. Joss remembered getting a weird vibe from the 2 of them in the safe house during the Ian Murphy case but didn't know why.

John started to explain. "We had a certain kind of relationship. After Rikers, I felt like we had connected so strongly that it blurred my judgment and you almost lost everything because of me. I thought it was better for the both of us if I just stayed away and that's when I started seeing Zoe. She offered no strings and I was okay with that. Even when I was with her, however, I would think about how it would be like to be with you instead, enjoying a dinner with you, relaxing on the couch watching the game, making slow love to you until the early hours of the morning." He could see her eyes widen at the confession.

"Did you ever tell her?" She asked tentatively.

"No, but I think she already figured out that my heart belonged to someone else, especially after I ended things around the time we repaired our relationship.

Joss was mentally doing the math. "So that would make it a…"

"Year since I was last intimate with her, yeah." John slowly reached over and took her hand. "I promised myself that I wouldn't abandon you like that again. Then you took down HR and I almost lost you thanks to Simmons." He lowered his head, fighting against the memories of Joss lying on the cold concrete, her blood pooling around her. "It reminded me of how I lost Jessica. I was too much of a coward then and even though you were almost taken away from me, I was still too scared to tell you how I really feel. Joss, I'm not someone that can easily open up about my feelings. You understand this more than anyone. I need to just man up about what I want and what I want is you for however long you'll have me."

Joss finally released her breath as she felt the tears welling up behind her eyes. Her heart swelled at the passionate declaration. "John, that is perfectly fine with me." She then pulled John over to kiss him again, allowing her to feel in control this time. "I want you too, starting tonight." Joss gave him a sexy look, slowly drifting her eyes up and down his body. She had planned on finishing this in the bedroom but he stopped her.

"How about we start here?" John suggested, surprising her by lifting her up until she was seated high on her kitchen counter, her legs dangling as she waited for his next move. Joss noticed that he was taking his sweet time looking at her and she felt herself shiver under his lustful gaze. John made her feel beautiful. "You are perfect Joss" he whispered.

"Scars and all?" Joss had grown self conscious of her body over the years thanks to the scar from Fallujah.

"Scars and all" John repeated. "I have to ask you one more thing Joss."

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Yes John, I'm on the pill" she answered quickly, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. "We have the house to ourselves too since Taylor is with a friend tonight." Her expression softened as she thought about the last few months. "John, I been waiting for you. I told you that I want to be with you." She reached out but slapped her hands against the marble when he moved just out of reach.

"I don't want to screw this up." He was surprised to hear her snort. "What?"

"John, if you didn't screw up, I wouldn't be able to chew you out. Are you looking to ruin my fun?" She joked, loving that he wanted to do this the right way.

He was surprised, wondering again how he landed this perfect woman before stepping back and allowing himself to get pulled to her. "So you get turned on yelling at me huh?"

"Mmmhmm." Joss quickly started undoing the buttons on his crisp white shirt. When they revealed the scar John had showed her in the morgue, her fingers slowly traced over it the way she had wanted to do when she first saw it. Another button showed a small, horizontal gash below his left pec. One after the other the buttons were undone until finally the material parted, revealing all of John to Joss. She then caught sight of the scar that she was all too familiar with. When she touched it, Joss felt his stomach clench under her fingers. Even though the event happened almost 3 years ago, she still felt guilty over the fact that she got him shot.

John knew why she had stopped moving those soft fingers. When he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes, he took her hand away from the scar. "Joss, I never blamed you for it okay? I'm glad it happened because it brought us closer together." Before she could say anything, he quieted her with his lips. John kissed her with a passion that he never thought he possessed. He shrugged off the shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He was without his undershirt because today was just surveillance.

Now it was his turn to let his fingers explore the body that Joss had hidden under those slacks and blouses she always wore. John couldn't help letting his imagination wander. Joss was like him, always professional until they were in the comfort of their own home.

He first broke the kiss, smiling at Joss's whimper. John began pressing light kisses, following a trail down her cheek and neck. Reaching her pulse point, John's tongue slipped out to trace it, loving the sound of her breath as it hitched. Traveling further down, he could smell her jasmine perfume. He had gotten small teases in the past but it was more potent this time. John felt his blood fire up at the delicate scent before it all rushed south and pooled in his groin. He pushed harder into her body until they touched intimately, making a mental note to make sure Joss never ran out of this perfume. It was making him feel more primal and John had to fight the urge to just bypass any foreplay, strip her naked, and take her how he always wanted to. Instead, he lightly nipped just under Joss's ear, feeling her shiver and hearing a small moan escape her. His hands teased the skin just under the hem of her tank top.

When John's hands caressed her hips, he felt her tremble. "Ticklish much Joss?" he whispered, his breath caressing her ear before snaking his tongue out to trace the outer shell.

Joss couldn't help but squirm while in a haze over all the things he was making her feel. She mentally begged for his hands to move to her breasts. "No" she said through clenched teeth as she now moved her hand to pull at his salt and pepper hair. She always found it fascinating how he could make the look so sexy and when he went without hair gel, Joss swore he was trying to kill her. John had boyish good looks for a middle age man.

Tired of being hampered by the top, John pulled away from her neck before reaching down and tugging it up and over her head until it joined his shirt on the floor. His eyes widened as her beautiful mounds bounced slightly when they were free. He was entranced by their perfect shape topped with her hardened nipples. John subconsciously licked his lips while Joss waited to see what he would do next, her body begging him to continue.

Those large, calloused hands wasted no time in covering her breasts, squeezing lightly. Joss gasped and arched her back, seeking more. Again her body shook but there was nothing amusing about the way he molded her breasts, taking his time while avoiding her aching peaks.

Joss's body laid against the counter, jumping at the sudden cold against her bare back. "John please…" she begged, wanting to feel more of his touch.

"Well you did say please Joss." He then began pinching and rolling the tight nubs between his thumb and index finger. Joss let out a throaty moan as her body again arched into his touch. "Do you like it Joss?" She nodded her head, clearly at a loss for words. "Do you want more?" John squeezed and flicked a little harder, getting another moan from her. "All in due time. Right now though, I want to taste something."

Joss waited for what felt like an eternity before she felt him gripping her pants and panties. Her body grew excited all over again at what he was planning next. She couldn't remember the last time someone took their time to make sure she received her fair share of pleasure. Everything was whisked off and she was left naked under his gaze. Joss shut her legs out of embarrassment after John stepped back. Her face felt flush as he looked her up and down, remembering the scars that she had. "You're gorgeous Joss" he reassured. "Those scars are what made you the woman you are today, the one that saved my life."

"John…" Her throat tightened as she remembered what John said in the morgue. She didn't think she made such a huge impact from showing him a tiny bit of kindness. It was just who she was. She groaned as she waited for him to do something.

"I told you that I wanted to taste something and I intend to do so Joss." John's voice was husky with desire as he went over to the ignored box of sweets and grabbed a piece of chocolate before returning to Joss's prone body. He pushed her knees apart and settled between them, her legs dangling over his shoulders. John tenderly touched Joss's thigh, feeling her tense up and wanting to know what's wrong. Looking at her face, he saw that her eyes were closed.

"You don't have to do that John."

He couldn't help the smirk and he asked her what she meant by that, trying to ease her tension.

Joss swore her face darkened 5 more shades of red because John wanted her to say it out loud. "You know what." She explained vaguely.

John dropped the playful tone and stood up, lifting her butt up slightly. "If you don't want me to do it Joss, just tell me. I'll understand."

Joss's was amazed, seeing that John meant every word. She wasn't vocal about what she wanted, even with Paul, so she didn't want John to feel obligated to pleasure her. She took a deep breath before nodding. "Please make me feel good John, like how it was in my dreams."

His ears perked up when he heard her. "So you've had fantasies about me Joss? Would any of those happen to be with me handcuffed in the back of your squad car?" Her silence was answer enough as he settled back between her thighs, the slowly melting chocolate still between his fingers. "You won't be the only one feeling good Joss, I promise." His eyes were entranced by the vision of her glistening heat before him. John began tracing the outer lips, hearing her release a nervous breath. His fingers were slowly coated with her juices from his gentle exploration. When he pulled them away, John touched it against his tongue. The musky, sweet taste of her caused his cock to twitch in anticipation over soon being surrounded by her soft body.

John lifted up the piece of chocolate and slowly retraced what his fingers had. Joss was squirming, unable to see and only feel what he was doing to her. He put one hand on her hip, keeping her still as he watched with fascination while her hot core melted the chocolate. John then caressed it over her little bundle of nerves, hearing Joss hissing and swearing above him. John tickled it until he knew that she was close.

There was a small reprieve when he stood up again, holding up the sweet in a tantalizing way. "Want a taste?" He teased.

Joss shook her head. "I want you John."

"You'll enjoy it. I promise." Instead of feeding it to her by hand, he put it between his teeth, getting excited again by her taste, and leaned over. Joss didn't hesitate to take that and his mouth. She thought the whole experience was so erotic and her libido felt like it was on fire. Joss hadn't thought that she would like the taste of herself but being mixed with the sweet chocolate and John's demanding tongue had her moaning in ecstasy while her hands circled around his neck to tug at his hair.

When they separated, Joss gave him a soft smile. "You aren't kidding" she whispered. Then she gasped and her grip on his hair tightened when he moved his head back down and began licking her. Once she was free of the chocolate, John inserted a finger into her.

"You're so tight Joss. I want to make sure that I don't hurt you." Before she could say anything, he flicked her clit with his thumb, bringing out another gasp before she arched her body into him. John slowly kissed down her body again. When he reached her breasts, he finally wrapped his mouth around one tiny nub and took his time playing with it.

"It's…okay" Joss told him through clenched teeth while he continued to stroke her with his long finger. She was drowning in the pleasure and becoming almost incoherent to anything but what John was doing. She wanted him and wanted him now. "I-I'm ready so please…" she pleaded.

"Not yet" John growled because he had no plans of stopping until he was sure that he wouldn't hurt her once he finally became one with her.

Joss squirmed under his combined assault, feeling her body growing hotter as his tongue and finger fanned those flames. "Oh!" she yelped. She hadn't expected the slight pressure on her nipple when John lightly drew his teeth across it. It was far from hurting her and all it served to do was push her closer to her release.

John was persistent to make damn sure Joss would be ready for him. His touch grew rougher and his teeth bit down harder only for his tongue to snake out to soothe the pain. A few minutes of feeling her quiver under his touch rewarded John. He had expected Joss to yell out her release. When he looked to her face, he saw her mouth agape and her eyes clenched shut in a sight that was too beautiful to behold.

Joss couldn't remember to breathe as her body exploded in bliss. The only thing she could remember was the sense of euphoria and before feeling her body grow lax. She couldn't feel a single bone in her body as she willed her heart to slow down. Joss knew John was giving her time to recover as she no longer could feel his rough hands on her body. Licking her dry lips, she finally opened her eyes to look into his before smiling lazily. She tried to sit up but gave up halfway before dropping back down, her now sweat covered body slapping against the table. "Wow" was all she could say.

John chuckled. "Glad to know you enjoyed yourself Joss."

"Yes I did." She still felt weary. "So when do I get to have a turn with you?"

"You'll get your chance Joss. We have all day together and there are lots of other things that I want to show you."

Joss's heart thumped loudly at this promise. "I can't wait for that John but right now" she had to take a deep breath. "I need you." Finally getting her strength back, Joss pushed up until she was in a sitting position. It was amazing that she could still feel the effects from her orgasm. She had no memory of another man doing that to her but she suspected that John was different because he was truly committed to her satisfaction over his own. That meant he would put his all to achieving that objective. She wanted more, needed and desired to feel him against her.

John undid his pants and pushed them and his boxers down, noticing Joss raise an eyebrow once his hardened manhood was freed. "So what do you think?" He asked smartly, putting his hands on her hips so he could ease her body closer to his.

She chuckled at his cockiness. "No wonder you took your time with me" she purred, pulling John into a slow kiss. Her legs encircled his hips and brought him closer. Joss gasped into his mouth when she felt him brush up against her. He moved to tease her, readying himself for a smooth entry. As much as it would have pained him, he would stop the second he thought Joss was in pain.

Then John began to slide into her. When he felt her tense up, he broke the kiss and checked her face, looking for any signs of discomfort. Her face was distorted but it wasn't from pain. She was tightening her legs. "Please John, don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, oh god, yes."

Instead of continuing slowly, John surged forward in one thrust, filling Joss instantly. This time she wasn't quiet. She shouted out his name along with a string of curses. Her eyes grew wet from the small amount of pain, but it didn't last. Joss loved how good it felt once the pained gave over to the pleasure of having the man she had shared such a strong connection to with for years buried deep inside her. It felt so right.

John thought that the feeling of him being inside of Joss's hot body felt even better than he could have imagined. She was pulling him so tightly into her. He pulled himself almost all the way out, hearing Joss whimper in protest, before pushing back. It was almost at a torturous snail's pace. John thought that her earlier release would have made movement easier but there was still some difficulty because of how snug Joss really was.

She assured him that it was okay, that she was fine before again begging him, this time to just move faster. John finally let go of his inhibitions and gradually sped up his thrusts. Joss squealed happily as her lower body began doing it's best to move in sync with him.

The kitchen was filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together in an erotic melody. Joss's head was thrown back, one hand supporting her upper body while the other dug its nails into John's bicep. She couldn't believe that the flutter was returning so soon. "John…" her voice was a mere whisper because it felt like he was stealing her breath away with each thrust. There was no way she could keep quiet this time but she didn't want her neighbors to hear her. Joss bit hard into her lip, hoping that it would help keep her from yelling.

"Joss, don't…" John faltered when her body grew tighter around him. "Don't mess up those beautiful lips of yours. Come here." He couldn't stop thrusting when he moved his hands from her hips to her lower back and pulled her to him.

She instinctively threw her arms over his shoulders and her hands were now splayed over his strong back, feeling every ridge and scar under her fingertips. It felt so good to have John's strength, supporting her, even from the shadows when they would work cases. She trusted him with every fiber of her being.

They continued on like this for some time, neither one sure or caring about anything but each other. Joss felt herself drawing nearer to her release and pulled John closer, breathing hotly into his ear while burying her face into his neck. John hips continued to push in and out of Joss's wonderful body. He felt her hugging him for dear life and knew that she was getting closer because her breathing sped up. His groins were burning with the need for release but John fought it off. He wanted to make sure that Joss was thoroughly satisfied first.

John slipped his right hand from her back and between her legs, finding her little bundle and began flicking and pinching it to get her there much faster.

Joss yelped when she felt him playing with her and squeezed hard, feeling her nails digging deep into his back. She swore that she drew blood but John didn't seem to mind the pain. Her body was writhing in so much pleasure that she thought she would pass out. Finally, she felt herself falling as she saw stars in front of her eyes. Her moans turned into a loud cry, one that was thankfully muffled when John pressed his lips over hers while still pumping. Her release brought about John's when her body grew impossibly tight and the friction he was pushing into was too much. His mouth was preoccupied loving Joss's and his primal growl could be felt through her body.

Once the moment passed, the passionate kiss ended and Joss fell limply back to the table, breathing heavily. John's hands were on either side of her while he did the same.

After a few seconds of silence, Joss finally spoke. "John?"

"Yes Joss?"

"It's only been Valentine's Day for 2 hours and I already know this has to be the best one yet" she joked, slowly sitting back up after regaining her energy.

John laughed as he pulled her body to him again and lifted her off the table, much to her surprise. "Well I do have an idea of other things we can do."

After getting over the shock from his fast recovery, Joss wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh? Do tell."

They arrived in her bedroom and after turning down the bed, John put Joss down first before joining her. They were lying on their sides with smiles gracing their faces. She intertwined their left hands and laid them on the pillow between them. "I'm going to make you breakfast in the morning, then we go out to wherever you want to go, have some lunch at the diner, then come back here and I'll make dinner for you and Taylor."

Joss's smile grew at the plan. It was just too much. "You know you don't have to do anything right? Even if you got me a card, I would have been fine." She then remembered that they left the chocolates sitting on the counter but John brushed his hand over her arm, comforting her.

"I'll put them in the fridge. Besides, I know I don't have to do anything but when it comes to you, I want to. I want to show you how much you mean to me Joss and I don't just mean with sex."

She nodded her head, understanding where he was coming from. He wanted more out of this as much as she did and she couldn't be happier. "Just don't do anything just yet John. I want to snuggle tonight. Now I'm exhausted. I guess you are what the doctor ordered for anxiety." She yawned the last part before closing her eyes. John moved his hand from her arm to her cheek, caressing it and seeing her smile at his touch.

He wanted to say the words, longed to tell Joss how much he loved her but he just wasn't ready yet. He knew that she would be patient but he would find a way to let her know. John leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He began closing his eyes when his earwig chirp. Having been so preoccupied, John completely forgot about it.

He hoped that it wasn't Shaw needing his help when he patched the call through. "Yeah?" He whispered.

"I sure hope you put that box of chocolates to good use Reese." She teased.

He could practically see the large smile plastered on Shaw's face. "Good night Shaw."

"You owe me one" she said before abruptly hanging up. As John looked down to Joss fast asleep, he thought it was well worth whatever debt he owed her.

* * *

Post A/N: Hope all of you enjoyed. I think I'm all tuckered out from all this smut. Guess it's John and Joss's fault for being such an awesome couple, even though we haven't seen them together since Terra which makes me so sad. Either way, even if the show has taken a header, I'll still write as long as I have ideas:) Everyone have a wonderful Valentine's Day 3


End file.
